Mexican-American youth are not found in post secondary educational programs in proportion to their numbers of the total population. Yet education is the key factor in breaking the underemployment, poverty cycle of this minority group. The purpose of this study is to determine the attitudes, values and cultural forces which influence the decision making process of Mexican-American youth in planning their vocational goals and seeking the training and education prerequisite to employment. Factors in the educational environment which effect the retention rate in post secondary educational programs will be determined. Questionnaires and interviews of a random sample of 10, 11 and 12th grade students, junior college students, State College students and special program trainees in a predominantly Mexican-American community will be employed as well as using school records and information from appropriate school and program officials. A one year follow up study will be used to determine changes in responses. An emphasis will be placed on those factors which encourage a positive self image, personal growth and commitment to higher education and training.